Batteries today are used in a variety of applications by a variety of electric devices. For example, most aircraft require batteries to power both starter motors and auxiliary devices such as lights, avionics, etc. Traditional automobiles also require batteries for similar purposes. Even some modern automobiles, such as, for example, gas-electric hybrid and fuel cell automobiles rely on batteries to provide electric power for locomotion. These and other electric devices may use various kinds of batteries including, for example, lead acid batteries, nickel cadmium batteries, etc.
What is lacking in the art, however, is the capability to determine the capacity and remaining charge of a battery without removing the battery from its electric device. Accordingly, there is a need for a battery assembly including a circuit or smart chip for monitoring the battery. Also, there is a need for methods of monitoring the capacity and remaining charge of a battery as well as methods for predicting premature battery failure.